1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modular electric part for the central power-supply and/or signal-control of valves assigned to a valve block.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular configured valve blocks are already known. These, however, have in particular the disadvantage that a plurality of differing components needs to be made available for various applications, valve sizes and valve arrangements. Thus, for instance, each such valve block always needs to be conceived for a highly specific valve size, resulting in cost-intensive production and stockage.